Papá De Alquiler
by Memo Trendy
Summary: Richie necesita dinero. Eddie necesita un niñero. Eddie es un joven padre soltero que estudia y trabaja para mantener a su hijo que publica un anuncio en Internet buscando un niñero y compañero de cuarto. Richie es un estudiante de teatro que necesita dinero y es muy bueno cuidando niños. Stan solo es un pequeño se 6 años que quiere ver a su papá feliz. Fanfic también en Wattpad.
1. Prologo

**Antes de leer, aclaraciones:**

 **\- Esto es un Modern AU. Sucede en el 2018.**

 **\- Eddie y Richie tienen más de 20 años.**

 **\- Stan tiene 6 años y Bill 8 años.**

 **\- Hay ligeras apariciones de personajes de otra serie.**

 **...**

 **Prologo**

Eddie observando el dinero en la mesa, suspiro al terminar de contarlo.

Si lo administraba bien, podía pagar la renta y los demás gastos, la sobraba lo suficiente para comprar alimentos y podía comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de su hijo.

\- Perfecto- Susurro para si mismo y la puerta fue abierta.

\- Papi, llegar - El pequeño niño rizado entro por la puerta.

Stanley era bastante listo a sus cortos 6 años de edad, el transporte especial de la escuela siempre lo dejaba en el edificio donde ambos vivían, era un elemento también bajaba un niño mayor de 8 años que lo acompañaba Stan y llegar a la puerta de su departamento.

\- Gracias por acompañarme Bill- Dijo el niño rizado despidiéndose del con la mano.

\- De nada Stan, hasta luego señor K- El chico se despidió del adulto y se fue.

\- Bueno Stanley, ya sabes, ha cambiado porque hoy dormirás en casa de Bill

\- Pero papi, hoy no ibas a trabajar, dijiste que ibas a pasar el día conmigo-

\- Pero tengo que trabajar hoy Stanley, tengo turno doble-

-¿Tienes que hacerlo? - Stan lamenta, aferrándose a la pierna de Eddie, y Eddie siente la culpabilidad habitual que siente al dejarlo.

\- Por favor, quédate, solo esta noche-

\- No puedo, amigo, tengo que trabajar- Explicar Eddie débilmente, apartando un Stan de su pierna para que pueda arrodillarse y abrazarlo tan fuerte como sus pequeños brazos lo dejarán.

\- Pero prometo que el sábado tu y yo iremos al cine ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Lo prometes? -

\- lo prometo, ahora tienes que cambiar y acompañar solo 3 juguetes para llevarte- Stan al fin sonrió y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Eddie se dirigió a su computadora portátil para abrir y observar su anuncio.

 **SE BUSCA**  
 **Niñera / o de tiempo completo**  
 **Dispuesto a compartir el departamento y los gastos del mismo  
** **Le pagaré 25 dólares a la semana  
** **Interesados por favor enviar mensaje**

Negó al leer este nuevo anuncio, es una idea mala primero porque el trato no es nada alentador y segundo, el potencial peligro al que exponía a su hijo.

Pero por otro lado si alguien cuidaba de Stan mientras el trabajo era una ligera calma para el

Ademas con el aumento que prometió darle la bienvenida a su bolsillo a la niñera, y alguien a quien le ayude a pagar.

Eddie dice que la pantalla y dio clic en "Publicar", después de eso. Stan llego ya con su ropa normal.

Eddie dejo la laptop en la mesa y tomo sus cosas para llevar a cabo Stan con la señora Denbrough y después marcharse a trabajar.

* * *

Oh como odiaba sus horarios, Eddie, en las mañanas se levantaba a las 7 am para preparar el desayuno, bañar un Stan y finalmente llevarlo a la escuela a las 9, luego de eso iba a la universidad de 9 am a 2 pm, justo salía para descansar un poco para cuando Stan regresaba a la escuela, luego a las 3 pm el dejaba a Stanley con la señora Denbrough hasta las 9 pm que salía de trabajar, pero esta vez tenia que doble turno así que llego exhausto a casa a las casi 4 de la mañana, con la oficina abierta para ver un mensaje respondiendo a su anuncio.

 **Richie Tozier** : Hey, vi tu anuncio y me interesa ¿Hay algún modo de contactarnos?

Eddie se decidió por el mensaje y luego por la hora en que llegó a la casa condesa.

 **Eddie.K:** ¿Esta bien si nos vemos en algún lugar?

Le impresionó mucho la velocidad con la que obtuvo la respuesta.

 **Richie Tozier:** Claro ¿Te parece mañana a las 10 am en la plaza escolar?

 **Eddie.K:** Claro, ahí nos vemos


	2. Capitulo 1

Al día siguiente Eddie aprovecha una hora libre en su universidad para poder ir al sitio de reunión.

Eddie lo reconoció de inmediato, el chico dijo que usaba gafas gruesas y una playera azul claro.

\- ¿Eddie Kaspbrak?- Pregunto el de gafas mientras se acerco a la mesa donde estaba.

\- Si um... ¿Richie Tozier?- Al ver al chico asentir, Eddie le dedico una sonrisa.

\- Mucho gusto- Ambos se dieron la mano y se sentaron en la mesa de la cafetería.

\- Antes que nada muchas gracias por haber respondido al aviso-

\- Si, bueno no podía desaprovechar eso, los departamentos cercanos a la universidad son muy caros y los baratos están en zonas poco confiables y ya me canse de vivir con mis padres-

\- Entiendo, mi departamento esta cerca de aquí y es una buena zona.

Richie no se veía mal, lo mas seguro es que tuviera su edad y lucia como una persona responsable.

\- ¿Y tienes experiencia con niños?- Pregunto Eddie mientras bebía de su frappe.

\- Oh si claro claro- Contesto Richie- Siempre cuidaba al hijo de mi vecina-

\- Bueno, ¿Quieres ir a conocer la casa luego de que termine mis clases?-

\- Por supuesto, yo acabo a las 2-

\- Que coincidencia yo igual- Eddie le dedico una sonrisa.

...

Richie y Eddie se volvieron a ver en la cafetería para irse al departamento de Eddie, al llegar, Eddie le mostró la habitación donde Richie dormiria.

El departamento era de 2 cuartos, antes eran uno para Stan y otro para Richie, pero con su plan del niñero Eddie decidió pasar sus cosas al cuarto de su hijo para dormir con el y así dejar el cuarto disponible para Richie.

\- Aquí dormirás tu, la puerta de al lado es donde mi hijo y yo dormimos y la de enfrente es el baño.

\- Vaya, es un buen lugar... Me gusta- Richie le sonrió a Eddie, era de esas sonrisas que le transmiten confianza a las personas.

\- Y dime Richie ¿Desde cuando podrías empezar? No te estoy apresurando de todos modos hoy es viernes, y también es el cumpleaños de un amigo de Stanley que vive en el piso de arriba y se quedara ahí hasta que llegue-

\- Bueno, mañana puedo traer mis cosas y así puedo conocer al pequeño antes de cuidarlo entre semana-

\- Me encanta tu optimismo Richie-

Richie estaba por contestar algo cuando se escucho la puerta abrirse.

\- ¡Papi! Ya llegue- Stanley entro corriendo jalando a Bill de la mano- Bill dijo que su hermano George traerá un trampolín y...- El niño dejo de hablar al botar al otro adulto.

\- ¿Quien es el?-

\- Stanley, el es Richie vivirá con nosotros y te cuidara mientras yo este trabajando-

Stan no contesto, solo soltó la mano de Bill y tomo la de su padre para empezar a caminar en dirección a su cuarto.

\- Espera aquí Richie-

El de gafas asintió quedándose de pie en la sala junto al otro niño.

\- Hola- Richie saludo y Bill se cruzo de brazos.

\- Luces como un nerd-

...

\- ¿Que ocurre amor?-

\- ¿Ese Richie va a vivir aquí?-

\- Si-

\- ¿Es tu novio?-

Eddie abrió los ojos sonrojandose de inmediato.

\- ¿Que? No, claro que no Stan, el solo se quedara aquí, el dormirá en mi cuarto y yo dormiré aquí contigo-

\- ¿Como Jessie?... El vivirá aquí como esa niñera de la televisión-

\- Si Stanley, justo así, el estará aquí y cuidara de ti mientras yo trabajo... Piensa que será como tu hermano mayor-

\- ¿Y jugara conmigo?-

\- Bueno, tu tendrás que preguntarle eso, prometes ser niño bueno-

\- Yo siempre soy niño bueno papi- Stan junto sus manos sonriendole inocentemente a su padre.

\- Si claro diablillo, ahora vístete para ir a la fiesta de Bill-

\- A la orden- El niño corrió a su pequeño armario para buscar ropa mientras Eddie regresaba a la casa.

\- Bueno Richie, entonces dices que mañana puedes mudarte-

\- Si, solo debo ir a casa de mis padres por mis cosas-

\- Bien, en serio muchas gracias por esto Richie- Ambos se dieron la mano, luego Stanley llego con su playera de Flash y un short azul.

\- Estoy listo- El pequeño rizado sonrió.

\- Bien, yo ya debo irme- Eddie se agachó y beso la frente de Stan- Recuerda portate bien, no comas demasiadas golosinas y ten cuidado por favor la ultima vez tuve que pagar el florero de la señora Denbrough-

\- No se preocupe señor Kaspb...- Bill no logro pronunciar su apellido- Señor K, yo voy a cuidar a Stanny toda la tarde-

\- Gracias Bill ahora vayan antes de se haga tarde-

Ambos niños salieron del departamento seguidos por los 2 jóvenes adultos, solo que Eddie siguió a Stan y a Bill y Richie fue directo a su casa.

...

Eddie trabajaba en un hotel cerca del centro, era el recepcionista del turno vespertino, trabaja siempre junto a sus compañeros, Dustin, que también era recepcionista, Jane, una chica que limpiaba el lobby y Ben, un botones del lugar.

\- Hola Eddie- Saludo Dustin mientras Eddie llegaba al escritorio.

\- Hola Dustin, Dios creí que llegaría tarde a mi turno-

\- Llegaste justo a tiempo, las odiosas de Chris y Greta se acaban de ir.

\- Gracias a Dios- Ambos chicos rieron y empezaron su turno.

Así es como Eddie pasaba sus 6 horas de trabajo al día, recibiendo gente, contestando llamadas y hablando con Dustin, fue cerca de las 8 de la noche cuando empezó a haber mucho movimiento.

\- Lo siento señor, la suite presidencial esta reservada las fechas que pidió... Tampoco tiene que usar ese lenguaje conmigo- Eddie colgó- Que raro... La suite presidencial esta reservada, creí que estaba en remodelación-

\- Creo que ya se porque- Jane quien recién llego al escritorio señalo la entrada

Los hijos de los dueños venían llegando, Mike y Nancy Wheeler venían entrando y no solos, con sus amigos, Will y Jonathan Byers, Barbara Holland y Michael y Lucas Hanlon-Sinclair.

Eddie escuchó claramente a sus amigos suspirar, Jane suspiraba por Mike Wheeler y Dustin por Nancy... O por Will... O por ambos la verdad nunca supo bien quien traía loco a su amigo.

Nancy se acerco al escritorio.

\- Eddie, Dustin, Janice- Nancy saludo

\- Jane- La chica corrigió

\- Jane, como sea, Eddie ¿Podrías darme las llaves de la suite presidencial por favor?-

Contrario a lo que se podría pensar, Nancy y Mike eran las personas mas amables que Eddie conocía, ambos eran conscientes del dinero que la familia poseía y aun así no se portaban arrogantes ni nada, aunque si eran bastante fiesteros.

\- Solo no hagan mucho escándalo, la ultima vez se quejaron demasiado- Eddie le entrego la llave.

\- Somos jóvenes divirtiéndose Eddie, deberías hacer eso...- Nancy tomo la llave y le guiño un ojo- Adiós Dustin, adiós Janet-

\- Jane-

\- Jane- La chica se fue junto a su hermano y amigos.

\- Los Hangrove vendrán esta noche... Apuesto 5 dólares a que vienen vestidos de policía y mucama francesa-

\- Tus 5 dólares y la pizza del lunes a que son mago y su asistente- Dijo Eddie.

\- Trato hecho-

...

Cuando el reloj dio las 10 pm, Eddie llego a la casa de los Denbrough justo para recoger a un Stanley bastante cansado, lo llevo a casa y lo dejo acostado sobre su cama.

\- Buenas noches Stanley, mañana será un día genial-

\- Papi... ¿Cuando podremos ir a ver a mi mami?- Pregunto el niño.

Eddie suspiro al oir aquella petición, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

\- Bueno Stan, podemos ir después de tu cumpleaños- Eddie le acaricio los rizos.

\- ¿Y le llevaremos violetas? Recuerda que las violetas son las favoritas de mami-

\- Le llevaremos muchas violetas a tu mami, ahora descansa- Eddie beso su frente y salio del cuarto para ir al suyo a pasar su ultima noche en el.

Se acostó en la cama y antes de dormir observo una foto en su mesa de noche, era el a los 14 años, junto a la mamá de Stanley.

\- Tiene tu misma personalidad Beverly- Dijo en voz baja observando la foto antes de dormir.


	3. Capitulo 2

El sábado era siempre el día favorito de Stan, porque su padre no trabajaba los sábados y siempre lo llevaba de paseo, al parque, al cine o al zoológico.

\- Papi despierta- Stan corrió a la cama de Eddie para saltar en ella- Es sábado-

\- 5 minutos más Stanley- Eddie se acomodo mas en la cama.

\- Pero papi, hoy es sábado y prometiste llevarme al cine-

\- Tu papi no esta- Eddie se cubrió con sus cobijas- ¡Soy el monstruo de las cosquillas!-

De inmediato Eddie tomo a su hijo para acostarlo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, el niño empezó reír escandalosamente a causa de las cosquillas que su padre le daba.

\- ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo papi!-

Al final Eddie le dejo un gran beso a Stan en la mejilla.

\- Bien, ve a preparar tus cosas para bañarnos-

1 hora después, acabando de bañarse, Eddie estaba preparando un par de emparedados de jalea y mantequilla de maní mientras Stan veía las caricaturas, la puerta se escucho, siendo golpeada por alguien.

\- Fíjate quien es Stanley-

El niño camino a la ventana junto a la puerta.

\- ¡Es Bill!- El pequeño rizado abrió la puerta encontrándose con su amigo.

\- Hola Stanny, buenos días señor K-

\- Hola Bill- Eddie saludo- ¿Ocurre algo?-

\- Mi mamá tuvo que salir porque mi tía se enfermo... Y me dijo que luego de desayunar bajara ¿Puedo quedarme?- Explico el niño mientras Stan se le subía a la espalda.

\- ¡Caballito!-

\- Uh claro solo que íbamos a salir y... Prepararé mas emparedados- Eddie hizo los suficientes para el y los niños, al final los mando a lavarse las manos, los alistó pues se notaba que ambos estaban muy despeinados, Eddie abrió la puerta y salió justo detrás de los niños.

\- Con cuidado niños- El adulto saco su celular, para avisar a la madre de Bill de a donde iban pero se topo antes con mensajes de su próximo niñero.

: Hey Eddie, ¿No hay problema con que deje mis cosas hoy?

Eddie.K: Claro, no estaré en casa, pero hay una copia de las llaves en la maceta junto a la puerta.

: Ok.

: Gracias Eddie.

Eddie guardo el celular mientras los 3 salían del edificio, a unos metros de ellos se detuvo una motocicleta, de la cual bajo un chico con una chamarra de cuero negro.

\- ¡Es mi hermano!- Grito Bill emocionado dando leves saltitos.

\- Hola- Stanley lo saludo de la mano, mientras el chico se quitaba el casco.

\- ¡Billy!- El otro chico camino a su hermano menor quien salto para abrazarlo.

\- Georgie ¿Por que no llegaste a mi cumpleaños?- Bill hizo un puchero.

\- Lo siento, pero tuve problemas y no llegue... Oh hola Edward- Georgie le miro con un gesto serio.

\- George- Eddie contesto con la misma seriedad, aunque después de eso ambos empezaron a reír y se saludaron.

Resulta que Georgie y Eddie se conocen desde la secundaria, Eddie es casi 2 años mayor que Georgie, por lo que el tiene 19 años.

\- ¿A donde iban?-

\- ¡Al cine!- Grito Stanley saltando.

\- ¡Ven con nosotros!- Dijo Bill- Anda Georgie-

\- Solo si Eddie quiere que vaya- Georgie vio a Eddie sonriendole.

Flashback:

 _En un cine medio lleno, en la parte vacía de la sala estaban 2_ _jóvenes_ _besándose_ _._

 _\- Eddie, espera estamos en un cine-_

 _En esa_ _época_ _Eddie_ _cumplía_ _recién_ _los 15 años y Georgie era un pequeño iluso de 14 años, ambos estaban teniendo una cita y estaba bastante interesante._

 _\- Georgie, sabes que no podemos afuera... Solo un poco mas-_

 _Nuevamente empezaron a besarse hasta que alguien llego a_ _interrumpirlos_ _._

 _\- ¡Eddie!- Beverly llego gritando_ _, se notaba mal, despeinada y con ojeras muy notorias y un bulto en el estomago._

 _\- ¿Beverly?- Eddie se levanto al ver a la chica._

 _\- Lo sabia ¡Lo sabia!- Grito la pelirroja antes de_ _correr_ _fuera_ _de la_ _sala_ _._

 _\- Me dijiste que habían terminado...- Dijo Georgie-_

 _\- Y así fue lo juro, ella solo... Tu sabes de su_ _condición_ _y-_

 _\- Me voy a mi casa, gracias_ _por_ _las palomitas-_

Fin Flashback:

\- ¿Y bien Eddie? ¿Puedo ir?- Georgie volvió a preguntar a lo que Eddie sonrió.

\- Claro ¿Por qué no?-

...

Richie llego al departamento cargando algunas cajas.

\- ¿Y no le molesta que entremos?- Pregunto Steve Harrington, el mejor amigo de Richie, quien también cargaba cajas.

\- No, el me mando mensaje diciéndome donde estaban las llaves y que si podía dejar mis cosas aunque no este- Richie saco la llave de debajo de la maceta y abrió la puerta.

\- Bueno, es un buen lugar- Steve observo todo, mientras caminaba- No como el mio pero es buen lugar-

Ambos dejaron las cajas donde se supone que Richie dormirá.

\- Mudanza hecha- El de gafas sonrió- Yo propongo ir a festejar bebiendo cerveza en casa de Dustin-

\- Secundo la idea- Steve asintió.

\- Tengo un buen presentimiento de esta casa, como si todo fuera a salirme bien por fin-

...

Mientras tanto en un McDonald's, Eddie y Georgie, observaban a los niños divertirse en la zona de juegos.

\- Eddie- Georgie le llamo la atención- Mira, se que desde hace 2 años no sales con nadie y yo... Bueno yo me preguntaba si quisieras salir a cenar conmigo el viernes-

\- Oh...- Eddie se quedo callado, se puso a pensar, de hecho no había estado interesado en citas desde hace tiempo, Beverly fue su ultima pareja como tal.

\- Tengo que trabajar ese día- Eddie se rasco la cabeza y observo el leve gesto decepcionado de Georgie- Así que tendrías que pasar por mi cuando acabe mi turno-

El otro chico sonrió ante eso, después de todo Beverly también fue su amiga y este donde este estaría feliz de que volviera a tener citas.

\- ¡Papi!- Stanley llego corriendo muy asustado.

\- ¿Que ocurre Stan?-

\- Bill se pego y se la cayó un diente-

\- Diablos ¿Donde esta?- Georgie se levanto de su lugar y observo llegar a su hermano menor, que no lucía nada asustado.

\- Mira Georgie, mi diente se cayó, ahora el Hada de los dientes me dará mucho dinero- Bill sonrió mostrando su diente.

\- Yo también quiero que el hada me deje dinero, papi ¿Cuando se me caerán los dientes?-

\- Pronto Stanley, yo creo que es mejor volver a casa-


End file.
